Real Life Drama
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Filipina benci sekali drama, terutama drama yang sering Indonesia buat, tapi selain itu, dia juga sangat benci dengan 'real life drama' yang sekarang ia jalani.


-Filipina POV-

Aku benci drama, yah tepatnya drama yang suka dipasang Indonesia di TV rumah.

"_Jelek! Indonesia, ini sama sekali gak bermutu tau!" _

"_Filipina, ini tontonan bagus,"_ Indonesia tentu saja tidak mau kalah dengan ucapanku barusan!

"_Pokoknya aku gak suka drama yang kau buat Indonesia!" _dan setelah itu, aku dihadiahi jitakan dari Indonesia. Begitu juga kembarannya, Malaysia yang setuju dengan ucapanku barusan.

Tapi, apa aku sudah bilang aku juga benci 'real life drama'? Tepatnya, **sangat benci**. Kenapa? Karena 'real life drama jarang mendapat akhir yang bahagia.

Tapi aku harap,_ 'real life drama'_ yang kujalani sekarang bisa berakhir seperti yang kumau.

-end of Filipina POV-

**-OwO-**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

South East Asia Nations ©Everyone who use it (they're free to use right? :3)

Story © coretTheAwesomecoret Me

Warning:

Typo, dan berbagai kesalahan lain.

Based on true events.

**-OwO-**

Filipina membuka pintu sebuah rumah, rumah siapa? Tentu saja rumahnya, bersama dengan nation wilayah Asia Tenggara lainnya. Di tempat itu mereka hidup bahagia, tawa adalah keseharian mereka, dan tangisan, serta kemaharan kadang juga terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka adalah sebuah 'keluarga', meskipun mereka tidak terikat oleh darah.

"Ah, Filipina, akhirnya kau pulang!" Laos langsung memeluknya begitu melihatnya datang, entah sudah dari kapan dia menunggunya.

Filipina hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Laos, itu pun dipaksakan.

"Ayo, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Laos.

"Ah... Belum," Filipina tersenyum lemah.

Laos dengan cepat menarik Filipina pergi ke ruang makan.

"Kebetulan, Indonesia dengan Malaysia sedang membuat makan malam!" Laos tertawa ceria.

"Si kembar*… masak bersama?" Filipina terlihat tidak percaya, padahal akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua lebih sering bertengkar.

"Yah~ tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih," Laos tertawa.

"Mereka bertanding siapa yang lebih hebat masakannya!"

Dan sesampainya di ruang makan, Filipina melihat apa yang dibicarakan Laos. Seluruh nation yang tinggal di rumah ini sedangduduk di meja makan, mencicipi hidangan buatan Indonesia dan Malaysia.

"Oh~ Filipina, kau sudah pulang?" Thailand menyadari kehadiran Filipina.

"Kau tepat waktu!" Myanmar terlihat senang sekali, karena Filipina yang sudah datang, dan karena makanan-makanan enak yang si kembar buat tentunya!

"Ayo kita makan bersama!" Indonesia tertawa bahagia.

Filipina melihat ke seluruh ruang makan, lalu menceletuk, "Loh, dimana Sparty** dan Timor?"

"Mereka berdua pergi berkemah bersama micro-nation lainnya idiot," Singapura menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," Kamboja menggeram.

"Ah, memang kenapa? Bukankah dia idiot yang tidak bisa melindungi para turis?" Singapura menambahkan.

"Diamlah," Malaysia segera memukul kepala Singapura dengan spatula yang baru saja ia pakai. Membuat Singapura mengaduh.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kamar," Filipina tersenyum, mencoba untuk kuat.

"Filipina, kau tidak apa-apa?" Vietnam terlihat khawatir.

Sebenarnya, Filipina tidak ingin pulang, karena dia tidak sanggup menghadapi semua makian dan pertanyaan simpatik yang ditunjukkan untuknya seorang.

Fillipina tidak menjawab, dia segera berlari ke lantai atas, dan masuk ke pintu kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan yang lain memanggil-manggil nama-nya.

Filipina mengunci pintu, dan melihat ke arah jendela, "Hujan," Gumamnya, begitu melihat rintik-rintik air membasahi bumi.

'_Sama seperti waktu itu'_

-Flashback-

**23 Agustus 2010**

_Hujan sudah datang, membasahi dirinya dengan semua orang yang ada di sini, Tatapan sedih ia tunjukkan ke arah bis yang memiliki huruf-huruf China. Filipina tidak peduli apa artinya, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah orang-orang yang ada di dalam bis tersebut._

'_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan mereka semua,' Filipina berdoa dalam hatinya sambil menggigit bibir._

_Tim SWAT sudah melempar gas air mata ke dalam bis tersebut, sementara para polisi berusaha membuka pintu dengan menggunakan tali (tali dipasangkan ke mobil polisi, sementar tali yang sau lagi dipasang di pintu bis)._

_Filipina menutup matanya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap. Berharap dengan sepenuh hati, meskipun ia tahu mungkin tak semua turis itu bisa selamat. _

_Berharap._

_Dan terus berharap._

_Meskipun hanya tinggal sedikit cahaya harapan itu._

_Suara letusan kembali terdengar, 'Apa ini tembakan dari Mendoza lagi?' Pikir Filipina. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang berlari ke arahnya. _

"_Lapor Pak, penyandera berhasil dijatuhkan," _

-Flashback end-

Filipina mengingatnya dengan senyum pahit, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Pipi yang baru saja mendapat tamparan keras dari Hong Kong. Ya, Filipina baru saja ditampar, di depan semua orang Hong Kong berkata dia akan menyelesaikan ini baik-baik, setelah semua orang pergi, Hongkong yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, langsung menamparnya, Ia ingat kalau mata Hong Kong berair.

Dan ia akan selalu ingat kata-kata Hong Kong saat menamparnya.

"_Kau keterlaluan!" _

"_Seharusnya kau bisa berbuat lebih dari itu,"_

"_Kau adalah nation yang paling kacau balau di Asia Tenggara!" _

Filipina terkesiap, air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir, benarkah dia seperti itu? Baginya, dunia rasanya benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya. Bahkan Singapura, 'keluarga'-nya sendiri juga menyalahkannya.

"Filipina?" Suara Thailand terdengar dari balik pintu.

Filipina dengan malas berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Dan ternyata, 'keluarga'-nya sudah berkumpul, untuk menunggu dirinya seorang.

"Filipina, kau itu belum makan, nanti bisa sakit!" Vietnam langsung menasehatinya.

"Jadi kubuatkan bubur untukmu!" Malaysia menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih hangat, lengkap dengan sendoknya kepada Filipina.

"Hei Malay, Kita kan membuatnya bersama!" Indonesia menjitak kembarannya tersebut.

"Nah, Kau cepat makan!" Kamboja menyuruhnya dengan tegas.

"Loh, kau kenapa Filipina?" Laos terlihat bingung.

"Jadi laki-laki jangan suka menangis," Myanmar tertawa sambil mengacak rambut hitam milik Filipina.

"T-tidak, aku hanya terharu," Filipina membalasnya.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang peduli padaku," Setelah berbicara seperti itu, dia dihujani pelukan oleh "keluarga"-nya.

"Kami akan selalu sayang padamu Filipina!" Ucap mereka saat memeluknya.

Singapura hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan, tersenyum lemah,dan ternyata dia mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya. Sebuah SMS.

_To: Filipina (xxx-xxx-xxx)_

_Maaf, kalau kata-kataku keterlaluan._

_Aku sayang padamu juga, sama seperti yang lain. _

_Jadilah Nation yang kuat, dan selalu tegar._

Inilah akhir 'real life drama' yang paling Filipina sukai, akhir yang bahagia.

_**Fin**  
_

**-OwO-**

**Based on: Manila Hostage Crisis**

**Tanggal 23 Agustus 2010, sebuah bis yang berisi turis yang kebanyaakan berasal dari Hong Kong dibajak oleh seorang mantan polisi yang dipecat dari pekerjaannya yang bernama Rolando Mendoza.**

**Pada akhirnya, 8 sandera meninggal. Termasuk sang pembajak sendiri.**

**Hal ini membuat entah seluruh China atau hanya Hong Kong saja, mencegah turis-turis mereka berpergian ke Filipina.  
**

**Filipina juga di-cap sebagai "Negara paling kisruh di Asia Tenggara".**

**Lengkapnya bisa baca di: h t t p : / / e n . wikipedia .o r g / wiki / Manila _ hostage _ crisis (hilangkan spasi)**

**-OwO-**

**Notes:**

**Kenapa judulnya 'Real Life Drama'? Soalnya menurut saya ini bener-bener kaya' Sinetron... =w= *digeplak readers***

***Si Kembar: Uhukuhuk, soalnya orang asing jarang yang bisa bedain, mana orang Indonesia, dan mana yang orang Malaysia, jadi saya pikir, kenapa gak kembaran aja?  
**

****Sparty: dari Sparty Islands, wilayah sengketa di Asia Tenggara**

**-OwO-  
**

Oh Mein Gott~ Selese~~ fic "keluarga" Asia Tenggara pertama saya~~ XD

Silakan bayangkan sendiri gender masing-masing nation! (Kecuali Filipina, Vietnam, sama Thailand, udah pada tahu kan gender masing-masing?)

Minta review-nya ya~ Biar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya buat di fic abaaal~ ini…. =w=b

Dan ung...

Kalau di akhir ada deretan angka atau segala macem, abaikan oke?

Karena saya juga gak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba ada itu... ==a

AFD636B9-0296-A028-0DE6-EB5103BF1573

1.02.28


End file.
